


Feel Again

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: Fix You [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hylian Sidon, Link can sing, M/M, Midna - Freeform, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Why do I gotta hurt the poor Link, Zelda - Freeform, fluffy stuff, i guess, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Link just got out of an abusive relationship, and he doesn't quiet know what to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissGillette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/gifts).



> Perhaps I will get better with these summaries.
> 
> Inspired by missgillette

There was silence when he woke up. Link wasn’t sure how he felt about waking to an empty bed. Though he was relieved that he would no longer be in pain. He finally had the nerve to break up with Ghiram the night before, but it ended with his ex taking what he wanted from Link…Again.

He winced as he got out of bed, shuffling to the bathroom for a shower. He and Ghiram used to be happy. Link wasn’t sure what had happened, but within the course of a few months, Ghiram went from sweet and charming to abusive and controlling. He had to hide his bruises and his limps from his friends, it wasn’t easy but he managed. 

Hoping a hot shower would ease the ache from his joints, Link got under the water and inspected the damage he received. Dark bruises and welts covered him from his inner thighs to his shoulders, and a deep bruise covered the left side of his face. Link sighed, slowly washing himself. He wasn’t sure what to do now. At the moment he was sure about one thing, he was glad he was finally free.

He was careful as he cleaned his body. After Ghiram attacked him, he took himself to the emergency room. Link didn’t want to go, but the amount of blood coming from certain…Places….Warranted a visit. He check himself out of the hospital after he was looked at, against doctor’s orders but hey, Link took care of himself. He messaged his sisters and let them know about the breakup. They blew up his phone but he ignored it after a while.

As he got out of the shower to dry himself off, his phone began ringing. Midna’s ringtone. Wrapping the towel around his waist he limped back to the bedroom, sitting carefully on the bed and snagging his phone.

“Hello..?”

“Link! You’re on speaker! We want you to come to the bar tonight and play! We have your guitar all tuned and everything!“ Midna sounded excited. He could hear a chorus of people saying hi and that they miss him. Must be Zelda, Mipha, Daruk, and..Was that Revali? Link didn’t know them well. Zelda and Midna made friends with them after Ghiram stopped letting Link go anywhere. 

“I don’t know sis…” He frowned at how tired and weak he sounded, but Zelda cut him off.

“Aaaand we have a surprise for yooooou!” Link’s frown deepened. “There’s two guys we want you to meet!”

What.

He wasn’t ready for that.

“Zelda no.”

“Zelda yes!”

“No I’m serious. I’m not ready for that I literally -just- got out of a relationship.” He was getting angry. They always did this, trying to hook him up with guys he didn’t know.

“Link you need to get out of that apartment. It doesn’t have to be a date. Just one night of fun! That jackass you were with had you waaaaaay too uptight!” Midna giggled. Link took a deep breath. They didn’t know how bad it was, though the thought of just, singing and playing till he couldn’t anymore sounded amazing. But….Was he ready?

“I…I don’t know sis….But playing does sound nice…”

“Great! Then you can meet everyone!” Zelda was more giddy than Midna. “Be here soon OK?”

“Yeah OK. Umm…You wouldn’t happen to have any concealer do you…?” He was getting nervous, but he had to hide the bruises on his face.

There was a pause at the end of the line before Midna spoke up. “Why do you need concealer?” Link swallowed hard. Midna had been suspicious of why Link was always jumpy since he and Ghiram got together.

“N-no reason. I’ll be there soon.”

“Link wai-” he hung up the phone. Sighing, he picked out his forest green hoodie and khaki pants. After carefully getting dressed, he headed out. The crisp evening air felt good on his skin though he had to flip up his hood, keeping his head down.  
____________________________________________ 

“Will you hurry up already? Why does it take you three hours to go somewhere?” 

“Shut up I want to look good for this person we’re meeting tonight. I thought you wanted to expand our relationship?”

Ganon sighed loudly. He did want someone else to be with them both. Ganon loved Sidon, and Sidon loved Ganon, but after so many fights between the two, they decided that maybe they just couldn’t spend every moment with each other. It was Sidon that had suggested adding a third person, one they can share or just have to themselves. Ganon agreed. The Gerudo just hoped this guy wouldn’t be another flop like the last one.

“Alright I’m good to go!” Sidon waltzed out to where Ganon was waiting. “How do I look?” 

Ganon snorted. “A little too overdressed for a small bar but it’s fine. Let’s go I don’t want to be late.”

“Fine fine you giant grump.”  
____________________________________________ 

Link tried his best to be quiet as he entered the bar, but his hopes were dashed when he was ambushed by Midna and Zelda. The sisters dragged him into the backroom and made him sit in a chair. He kept his head down, even when Midna’s shoes came into view.

“Link put the hood down.” She sounded angry.

“Midna I-” 

“It’s not a request. Either you take it off, or I will.” Zelda, for once, kept quiet. Link sighed, he wouldn’t win this. So he did the only sensible thing he could think of, he tried to run back out the door.

His hopes to escape were dashed when Midna and Zelda grabbed him, falling to the floor and wrenching a pained cry from their brother. Midna yanked his hood down and both sisters went still seeing the bruises on their brother’s face.

“Link who hit you?”

“Link what the fuck?!”

Link flinched when they both shouted. He managed to push them both away and he sat up wincing.

“Ghiram’s goodbye present….Look I don’t want to talk about it OK I just..I just wanna get ready for tonight…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets the big guys.

Link slowly ran his hand along the golden triangles on his guitar after he finally got Zelda and Midna to leave him alone. He knew they were concerned, but he convinced them that he would tell them everything after the bar closed. He just wanted to relax for once. 

Link went back to looking over his guitar. They kept it in perfect condition, no chips in the emerald green and golden triangles. It had been a gift from his sisters when he turned 18, and he couldn’t have been happier. He strummed the cords and he felt his muscles relax. Music had always been his escape from the world since he was old enough to read. Looking at the clock, he only had about an hour to get back into the swing of things. That’s all he needed.  
____________________________________________

For a small bar, Ganon and Sidon were surprised to see how pact it was. They weren’t going to go when they got the invitation from Urbosa, but when she said that the owners had someone of interest that they had to meet, Sidon insisted that they go. Ganon relented after an hour of whining. It was a nice place, but the sign outside is what caught the pairs attention.

*Special guest tonight! Our Little Wolf returns!*

The pair found a corner booth with full view of a stage, and were surprised again when the waitress brought them drinks.

“We haven’t ordered yet.” Ganon looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Sidon having a similar confused expression.

“Oh I know. Zelda and Midna would’ve brought them but they’re busy getting things ready. The show should be starting soon.” She gave the men a wink and left them pondering. A few minutes later, two women stepped onto the stage and got the bar’s attention.

“Welcome back everyone!” The girls spoke in unison. “Tonight is a very special night! Our favorite Little Wolf is back!”

The bar cheered, Ganon and Sidon shared a glance before looking back to the stage as the girls walked off. The curtain rose, revealing a small band, and Ganon recognized Urbosa near one of the microphones. But when they saw someone walking out to the main microphone, they nealy dropped their drinks.

The blond had to adjust the microphone to his height, so that made him shorter than his sisters. Even with his hair covering half of his face, one ocean blue eye could be seen. The pair sucked in a breath as the little treasure strummed his guitar and cleared his throat. The boy scanned the crowed and froze when his eye landed on Ganon and Sidon, they watched as he took a shuddering breath, and the band started playing.

||And another one bites the dust  
Oh why can I not conquer love?  
And I might have thought that we were one  
Wanted to fight this war without weapons

And I wanted it, I wanted it bad  
But there were so many red flags  
Now another one bites the dust  
Yeah, let’s be clear, I’ll trust no one||

The two men in the booth stared with wide eyes. Sidon was holding his chest above his heart, swooning and groaning. Ganon simply tightened his jaw, this little treasure had the voice of an angel.

“Oh, he’s adorable. Ganon we simply have to talk to him!” Sidon pressed himself into Ganon’s arm, earning him a frown.

“We’re supposed to be meeting someone, what makes you think he’s it?” Ganon couldn’t take his eyes off the blond on stage.

Sidon whined again. “He looks exactly like the one Urbosa told us about! He might be-” he was shooshed by a large hand on his face.

“You know, some say music is the window to the soul, Princess. Just listen. Maybe we can get a good idea from his performance.”

Sidon huffed, but turned back to the stage. Taking a side glance at his Gerudo, Sidon saw there was a torrent of emotion in his emerald eyes. When he tuned back in to the treasure on stage, he could hear what Ganon was hearing. A deep sadness was in the undertone of the blond’s voice as he sang his little heart out.

||Well, I’ve got thick skin and an elastic heart,  
But your blade—it might be too sharp  
I’m like a rubber band until you pull too hard,  
Yeah, I may snap and I move fast  
But you won’t see me fall apart  
‘Cause I’ve got an elastic heart

I’ve got an elastic heart||

The song ended and the crowd roared to life, Ganon and Sidon clapping along. It was another two songs before the blond took a break and another band filed onto the stage. The men watched him like hawks as he was pulled aside by the owners. They pointed to their booth, and the blond followed till his eye was on them again. Ganon and Sidon could see his cute cheeks turning red before what looked like an argument ensued. The blond began protesting when the sisters pulled him to where the men were sitting.

“You two must be Ganon and Sidon?” They asked simultaneously, a hand gripping each of the blonds, who had pulled his hood up and kept his head down. The men nodded, and the girls proceeded to squeal.

“Great! This is our brother, Link!” They shoved the poor blond into the booth, making the boy wince and he glared daggers at the girls. “You three play nice!” They ran off before Link could protest again. The blond grumbled under his breath before getting comfortable in the booth.

“I uhh…I’m sorry about them…They can be pushy…” Ganon and Sidon blinked at the softness of his voice.

“Don’t worry about it. Urbosa is actually the one that got us to come here. She didn’t tell us that a little treasure would grace our presence. I’m Sidon, and this gentleman here is my partner, Ganon.” Sidon drawled, offering his hand towards Link.

Link lifted his head slowly, freezing again as he got a better look at the two. His heart started to thunder in his chest. They were…. Gorgeous, to put it mildly. Sidon had sunkissed skin, bright red hair, oh those amber eyes, a voice like warm honey. Link slowly gave Sidon his hand, and he felt his blood surge when the other kissed it with a gentleness Link hadn’t felt before. Ganon offered his hand next, and Link had to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Ganon’s hair was a deep red, his skin dark, those fiery green eyes were looking right through him, and his voice was deep like thunder.

“Pleasure to meet you, Link.” He also kissed the back of Link’s hand with the same gentleness. The blond was starting to panic. Was, was he falling in love? What was this?!

“Don’t be nervous dear we just want to get to know you.” Sidon gently gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and Link’s heart did a flip. “If you want we can go somewhere more quiet. There is a lovely park near by.” 

Link looked to Ganon, and the Gerudo simply nodded. “Or we could get to the point and take you home with us. Obviously we would tell do anything without you saying yes though.” They were giving him a choice? Where they serious? If Link was honest with himself, he didn’t know what to say. He just stared at the two. They made him feel oddly safe….Wait. Wait wait wait. They want to take him home?

“Y..You what..?” As if they senses his nervousness, they let go of his hands. Ganon gave him a soft smile, as did Sidon.

I guess you weren’t told. We were looking for a third person to add to our relationship since we can’t stand to be around each other all the time.“ Ganon was looking right at him, studying his face, his frown deepening. “Are you alright?” 

Link jumped in his seat. “Uh y-yeah…I’m OK…It’s just, I just got out of a relationship and I’m..I’m not sure if I’m ready or anything…” He took a deep breath. “But…But I guess I could uhh..I could get to know you guys…” Link wasn’t going to admit that he was already falling, though he couldn’t stop his next sentence from tumbling out of his mouth. “I-instead of the park can we uhh…Go to your place…?”

Ganon and Sidon blinked, sharing a look before they both nodded.

“If that’s what you want, Link.”


	3. Chapter 3

Link had no clue what he was thinking. Why the hell did he ask to go to there place!? He shot a text to Midna, telling her where he was going. He got nothing but encouraging words in reply, and he groaned to himself. The little Hylian balked when they reached the car, very fancy looking Volvo, and he gulped again.

“No need to be so nervous, darling. We won’t do anything you don’t want us to. Do you still want to go? You can change your mind.” Sidon reassured him, and Ganon nodded in agreement. They were still giving him a choice, and it confused him. What was the catch? Could…Could they still go to the park? Could he still leave? Honestly, the thought of running into Ghiram so soon made him queasy.

“Uhh..No no it’s OK…Your place is fine..” why did he have to stutter?!

Ganon opened the front passenger door for him as Sidon climbed in the back. Link shuffled his way into the seat, buckling himself in. Ganon took his place behind the wheel and they drove off.

“So, Link, tell us about yourself.” Ganon was the first to break the silence, Sidon leaning forward to listen better. 

Link startled out of his thoughts. “What uhh….What to do want to know..?” His hands couldn’t stop fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. 

“Anything and everything dear. We want to get to know you better.” Sidon gave him a blinding smile, a deep blush blooming on Link’s face. 

“Or,” Ganon added as they pulled into the driveway, “you could tell us about the bruise on your cheek.” Ganon’s piercing eyes were staring right at Link, Sidon joined in the staring with worry and concern coloring his features. 

Link froze as Ganon’s large hand gently pulled down his hood, and moved the hair hiding the left side of his face. Both men gasped at the nasty mark. Link felt tears forming. Why him? Why?! He inwardly cursed the goddess. 

“Who hit you?” 

“Oh, darling, who would do such a thing?” 

“I-i I was…I was m-mugged…” The poor boy was panicking, his stutter coming back full force. No one’s ever cared, at least no one that was interested in him. 

The men both frowned, but dropped it. When they got out of the car, Link couldn’t help but stare at how big their house was. 

“It’s not as impressive as it looks. It was the only thing they had available when Princess over there and I moved in.” Ganon gave him a smirk, and they each took one of the little Hylian’s hands, leading him inside. 

Link’s mind was spinning. They saw his face, and still wanted him here? He never thought he was attractive before the abuse, he thought even less of himself now he looked like a train wreak. 

Ganon decided on takeout for dinner, neither he nor Sidon were up for doing dishes. When it arrived they quietly sat on the couch, watching some terrible movie on the science fiction channel. Link ate slowly, his stomach wouldn’t stop doing flips. What did they really want from him? 

“Sidon, I think we should give Link a little more detail on what why we wanted to get to know him.” That’s it. Link was convinced Ganon was a mind reader. 

“Ah, yes. Well you see, sweet Link, while Ganon and I love each other very much, sometimes we mix about as well as oil and water.” Sidon lulled on. 

“And that’s putting it simply. We decided to try and find a third person, not to be a buffer for our dysfunction-” 

“But to share, and have to ourselves when we need a break from each other.” The men smiled at him gently. They…They sounded sincere, and somehow they made Link feel safe. Which was a feeling he hadn’t had since, well, since he got adopted by Zelda and Midna’s parents. 

“If you don’t want to answer us right now, you don’t have to. We can always just sit here and watch TV, or we could show you the bedroom. Your choice, Link.” Ganon was running his hand through Link’s hair, and the little Hylian could feel himself relaxing. Maybe, for tonight, he could use the distraction. 

“Can we go to the bedroom..?” Link was nervous, and he wasn’t hiding it well. 

Both men gave him a soft smile, Sidon getting up and offering his hand to Link. The little Hylian took it and followed him with Ganon at his back. When they got to the bedroom, Ganon turned Link and gently lifted his chin. 

“Just let us know if you want to stop. Alright?” Link nodded slowly, Ganon bending down to kiss him. Link felt his eyes flutter shut and he could help the soft moan that left him as he deepened the kiss. Ganon hummed and smirked, unbuttoning his shirt before tossing it. Sidon was already half naked, kicking his pants to a corner before he nibbled at Link’s neck, his boxers doing nothing to hide his erection. 

The men switched places, Sidon turning Link’s head to devour the needy sounds Link was making. Ganon lapped at the other side of the blonds neck, his own pants gone as he fiddled with the button on Link’s. 

His head was swimming, and Link was thankful that the two could hold him up with ease. This was already feeling so much better than he ever had. Ganon and Sidon were so gentle, it had Link’s heart skipping beats. Before Link knew it, he was naked, being lifted up by Sidon at his back as they blindly shuffled onto the bed. Sidon was still giving his neck gentle love bites when Ganon started kissing down his body, petting apart Link’s thighs. The blond’s hands found Sidon’s hair and held it tightly, he missed the sharp in take of breath from Ganon until he spoke. 

“What the hell happened to you?“ Link and Sidon both flinched at the suddenly harshness in Ganon’s voice. Sidon looked down and gasped, Link went rigid. 

Oh yeah. He forgot. His ex beat the shit out of him when they broke up. 

Link looked down at himself. In this lighting, everything looked so much worse than what it felt. It was a full throb now, easy to ignore. No, what was hurting him now was the panic rising in his chest. 

“It..It doesn’t hurt…Please don’t stop.” He fully prepared to beg them if he had to. 

Sidon had moved from behind him and more to his side to get a better look, his amber eyes full of concern. “Link dear perhaps you should go get checked out…” Link shook his head quickly. 

“I-I already went to the…The doctor…“ Link swallowed the lump in his throat. “P-please…I’m OK.. I swear. It-it looks worse than what it is..” 

He gave them pleading looks, watching Ganon’s expression morph from concern, to realization and pure anger. 

“It was your ex, wasn’t it?” There was a growl in his undertone, and Link shrunk back. Tears were spilling down his cheeks, and he pulled his knees to his chest, giving them a weak nod. Telling himself over and over to not break down. Not here. 

Link felt the bed shift on either side of him, before gentle yet strong arms encircled him on both sides. Sidon and Ganon whispered reassuring words into his long ears, making them twitch, and Link felt himself starting to relax again. Sidon lifted his chin, thumbing away his tears. 

“Do you trust us, darling?” The question confused Link, but he nodded. 

“Will you let us take care of you?” Link turned his head towards Ganon, and nodded slowly again. 

“Please…I need this…” Link rubbed his eyes again. “It’s..Umm..Never felt good for me before..” 

The two men felt rage flaring up in their hearts, but they quickly quelled it. Ganon kissed Link gently until he was laying back against the pillows, Sidon joining them. 

“If you don’t like what we do, or if it starts to hurt, tell us. Alright? We -will- stop.” Sidon started to nibble his ear when Ganon asked the question, and Link shivered as he nodded, a soft gasp leaving his lips. Ganon reached into the drawer next to the bed and retrieved a bottle of lube, coating his fingers with it. “Unfortunately, we don’t have normal sized condoms…Are you clean?” Link blushed and nodded again, squeaking when the Gerudo circled a thick digit against his hole. 

Link throws an arm around each of their shoulders, the two pressing to his side’s closer. Sidon nibbles his way down to Link’s neck, suckling little marks as he goes, and begins to stroke Link’s cock. The little Hylian moans softly, bucking his hips into Sidon’s hand. His moans turn into a cry as Ganon slowly pushes his finger into Link to the last knuckle, pressing little kisses to Link’s face. 

“Relax little one. I won’t move till you tell me to.” Link nods, panting softly as Sidon keeps up with his slow pumping of Link’s prick. The blond clenches down on Ganon’s finger, there is only minimal discomfort to his surprise. 

“Please move..” the words tumble out in a breathy moan, and the Gerudo chuckles, slowly moving his finger in and out of Link while Sidon quickens his pace slightly. 

Link is a writhing, gasping mess as their ministrations continue. They whisper words like “you’re doing great” and “beautiful” and “perfect” into his ears, it makes his heart flutter and his hips buck into Sidon’s hand and onto Ganon’s finger. Link cries out when Ganon brushes against his sweet spot, both men groaning at the sound. 

“Mmm Ganon make him do that again..” Sidon leans up enough to run his tongue across Link’s nipple, making the little Hylian squeal in his pleasure. Ganon chuckles, squirming his finger into that spot until Link is screaming, digging his nails into their skin. 

“Ah! G-Gan..Si-Sid…Mmf!!” Link isn’t sure who’s name to call, his mind hazy from pleasure Ghiram never gave him. Sidon kisses him again, muffling his cries as Ganon teases his other nipple with his tongue. Link’s fingers scrabble at their shoulders, trying to warn them of his approaching orgasm. 

Ganon and Sidon slow down, leaving Link gasping. He gently pushes on them, to get them to move. They do without hesitation. Link shakily gets himself situated his hands and knees, backside to them men watching him with lust in their eyes. He looks back at them with a teasing wiggle of his hips. 

“P..Please..?” Link’s voice is raspy with pleasure. 

Ganon and Sidon share a glance before Sidon moves behind Link, Ganon taking position in front of the blond.

“As we’ve said before darling, let us know if you want to stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm rushing this....  
> *Holds head in hands* KIBA JUST WRITE THE PRONS


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels....So rushed. I'm sorry. I can't write sex scenes, not to mention a threesome. I hope it's not too bad.... Enjoy.

“As we’ve said before darling, let us know if you want to stop.”

Link nodded, blushing a deep red as Sidon poured a generous amount of lube onto his hands. With one hand he coated his prick, with the other he slid two of his slender fingers into Link, teasing and stretching him gently. The blond moaned and hung his head, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Link peeked underneath him, eyes widening when he got a glimpse of Sidon’s cock. It was…Much bigger than Ghiram’s. Link knew that his own prick was a bit above average in size, Ghiram had been average. But Sidon was noticeably bigger, and Link suddenly wasn’t feeling so brave. 

Ganon lifted his head up by his chin gently, leaning down and peppering kisses on Link’s face, sensing his unease. Sidon must have noticed too, he removed his fingers and was leaning against Link’s back. 

“Do you need us to stop?” Link looked up at Ganon, almost flinching at the intensity of his eyes. Link shook his head slowly, he wanted this. His eyes flicked down to Ganon’s lap, and he gulped. Ganon was even bigger than Sidon! Link reached out and brushed his fingers along the hard shaft, receiving a groan from the Gerudo. Gaining a bit more confidence, Link motioned for Ganon to come closer, swirling his tongue around the blunt head of Ganon’s cock as Sidon went back to stretching him on three fingers. Link moaned into Ganon, earning him a shallow thrust from the large man. Link smiled to himself, stretching his jaw to take in the Gerudo. 

“Don’t hurt yourself…Take it slow.” Ganon’s breathing was labored already, a low moan escaping his throat as Link swallowed inch by inch. The blond fisted the sheets in his hands as Sidon pressed the head of his prick to Link’s hole. The little Hylian swallowed around the mouthful he had, looking back at Sidon. The sight had both men groaning. 

“Ready?” Link nodded, squealing into Ganon’s cock as Sidon pushed in, agonizingly slow. There was a dull burn from the stretch, but it wasn’t unbearable like Link thought it would be. Ganon and Sidon moaned at the same time, the Hylian behind Link stopping when his hips were flush against the blond’s cheeks. Ganon ran his fingers through Link’s hair while Sidon gently pet Link’s back, both men whispering encouraging words to the boy. Sidon was frowning at the copious amount of bruising to the blond’s back, hips, and sides. Link was like a vice on his cock. 

“Relax, little one. Are you ok?” He continued to pet Link’s back as the blond pulled back from Ganon’s cock, stroking it as best he could with one hand. The little Hylian wiggles his hips slowly, gasping at the fullness he felt. 

“M-move…Please..I’m OK, don’t…” He took a deep breath. “Don’t be gentle….” Link gasped when Sidon began to move, and he went back to licking and sucking Ganon. He would have to thank the Gerudo later for not forcing his cock down his throat. 

Sidon started off gentle, he didn’t want to hurt the little treasure more than he already was. Besides, that stern look Ganon gave him told him to not comply just yet. An impatient squeeze from the blond’s walls spurred Sidon on, and he groaned at the muffled squeal from Link as he picked up the pace. 

Link did his best to take Ganon deeper into his throat. He was never good with this, didn’t help that Ghiram would always grab Link by his hair and use him how he wanted. He didn’t want to think about it now, and those large, gentle hands in his hair chased the thoughts away. Ganon never tightened his grip, but he did pull his cock out of Link’s mouth when the blond choked one too many times. The Gerudo leaned down to Link’s level, kissing the blond deeply as Sidon’s thrusts picked up more. 

Link moaned, crying out into the kisses Ganon rained down upon him. The blond tightened around Sidon’s prick when the Hylian reached underneath him and pumped his cock in time with his thrusts. Sidon pressed his hips firmly to Link, maneuvering the blond gently to his back. He chuckled at the disheveled, confused look on Link’s face until it morphed into bliss as Sidon resumed his brutal pace. Ganon leaned over Link’s head, swallowing his cries with a searing kiss, reaching down to pump Link’s cock as Sidon gripped his hips. 

Link dug his fingers into the bed, writhing under Ganon and Sidon, he felt the coiling heat behind his navel twist until it finally broke apart. He screamed into Ganon’s mouth, covering the Gerudo’s hand in cum. He felt Sidon’s hips stutter as the Hylian pressed deeply into Link, moaning loudly as he filled the little treasure. Ganon groaned into Link’s mouth, getting cum all over the bed sheet. 

The three breathed heavily, slowly coming down from their high. Ganon and Sidon smirked at the dazed look on the blond’s face, his eyes coming into focus when Ganon gently wiped some sweat off his forehead. 

“How was that?” Sidon rolled his hips into Link one more time before slowly pulling out, getting a bit concerned when he saw the blond wince. 

“A..Amazing…” Which was true, it was never this good for Link. He bit his lip when he felt a burning pain in his backside, but he didn’t want Ganon or Sidon to know. Ganon, again, seemed to read his mind. 

“If you want, the guest shower is down the hall, third door to the right.” Link looked up at the Gerudo. “Do you need some help getting there?” 

Link shook his head, “I uhh..I think I can manage..” He gave the two a small smile, carefully making his way to the edge of the bed. Ganon had given him the sheet to wrap up in, which Link quickly covered himself. Sidon told him where everything he needed was, and that he could rejoin them for bed if he wished. Link simply nodded, hiding his limp as he made his way to the shower. 

For a guest bathroom, it was huge. Link wandered over to the glass door shower, turning the water on and waited for the steam to fill the bathroom. 

Link got under the water, relaxing as the heat sapped the tenseness from his muscles. Slowly washing himself, he gulped when he saw the water was turning a soft red. He felt between his cheeks, wincing. He found that he didn’t mind this pain. He did ask for them to not be gentle, and oddly he felt…better, and he sighed in relief when the red tint to the water went away. Meaning the damage was way minimal. Unlike last time…. 

When he felt he was clean enough, Link got out. He found the towels and dried off. Slowly of course. Now that he was relaxed he felt every bruise, and the burn from earlier. Wrapping his towel around his waist, he made his way back to the bedroom, finding that Ganon and Sidon were in their own shower. Link smiled to himself, pulling his boxers and shirt back on, grabbing his phone, which was lit up with missed calls and texts. 

He sighed, walking to where he had found the balcony on his tour of the house. The night air was cool, pleasant. Link leaned against the rail, looking over the lake, and answered the newest call, flinching away from the phone as Zelda and Midna screamed at him. 

“Where are you?!” 

“Why did you go with complete strangers?!” 

“Hey you pushed me at them! What was I supposed to do? I’ve been screamed at enough I’ll fucking hang up on you two if you keep it up!” Link shouted back, wincing at how harsh he sounded. The silence over the phone told him that his sisters were just as surprised. 

“Did they hurt you?” Midna’s voice was dangerously calm, an Link sighed. 

“No…They didn’t. They were, erm, very gentle with me…” Link was blushing, and Zelda shrieked. 

“You had sex with them?! Link-” he could hear Midna shoving her away from the phone. 

“Yes. I did….I wanted it and I needed this…” He took a shaky breath, calming himself. 

Midna spoke up. “As long as they didn’t force you, little wolf. You sound like you’re in pain though…” He chuckled a bit. 

“Wasn’t from them… Ghiram…” He bit his lip. “Ghiram has been…HAD been, beating me for two years…That’s why we broke up….He just, lost it.“ Link felt tears forming. "I don’t know I just, feel safe with them. And it’s stupid I shouldn’t be falling for someone already…Let alone two people! But, but who’s going to want someone that’s used up? I don’t know why they haven’t kicked me out yet I-I…” Link trailed off as he started to cry. 

He could hear Zelda and Midna talking to him, telling him that what he was feeling was normal, and a slew of painful ways to kill his ex. Link just cried more, bubbling out a goodbye before he hung up on his sisters. He jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders, head shooting up to find very concerned looking men staring down at him. His emotions spiraled out of control as he just sobbed louder, reaching out for comfort from these strangers that took him to their home. 

Ganon and Sidon held Link together, shooshing him and pressing kisses to his face and head. Sidon spoke up first. 

"Darling we would never think of you as "used up". You've been hurt. It's not your fault." 

"We still want you to be with us, Link. This night wasn't going to be a quick fuck, then kick you out. We're serious, and if we ever see Ghiram after this-" Ganon started. 

"We may not be able to stop ourselves from killing him." Sidon finished the thought. 

Link didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he wanted to do. Everything was crashing down on him, all he could do was press into the warmth of Ganon and Sidon to stay grounded. 

"I...I don't..Don't thin I'm-" Ganon shooshed him. 

"There's no rush. We promise. We will go as slow as you need us to." Sidon nodded, and both men smiled at him. 

Link just looked at the two, before a little smile formed on his lips. They were giving him a choice. Link needed this night, and he was lucky that it was Ganon and Sidon that gave it to him. Eventually, with Ganon and Sidon's help, Link knew he would be able to feel again. He was sure of it.


End file.
